1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cutting method for wafer-level packaging capable for protecting the contact pads, in particularly, to a cutting method for wafer-level packaging able to simplify the dicing process, improve the yield, and protect the contact pad when forming a precutting line on the cap wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The semiconductor device packaging process is an important procedure, the so-called packaging is in reference to the sealing and encapsulating of the core structure inside the device, the function of the packaging is to protect the fragile semiconductor devices (such as for example, optical devices, MEMS devices, etc) against the outside environmental attacks (such as mechanical damage or micro-particle contamination, etc), and to provide the structural support and signal transmission functions.
The conventional packaging procedure is as follows. First, the processed wafer is diced into a plurality of individual distinct dies, and the individual distinct dies are placed on the leadframes and using epoxy for bonding, this step is called the mount, and followed by wire bonding or flip-chip steps, for completing the aforementioned die packaging. The disadvantages of the above are the following: the size of the packaging die as produced by this packaging method is bigger than desired, the packaging process is rather tedious, and does not lend itself to befitting the current electronic product appeals of having thinner and smaller devices, and also requiring individualized operations, such as even manual operations, and is not suitable for batch production. Furthermore, the bottleneck for this packaging technology often occurred during the later dicing process, in which outside mechanical forces can lead to structural damages, and the micro-particles generated during the cutting process can lead to product contamination, thereby reducing yield.